Forsaking All Others
by milkofhumankindness
Summary: Jane Seymour comes to court to serve her kinswoman, Queen Anne. However, their friendship is soon put to the test when Henry has his sights set on the young lady despite the fact that she is a newly wed. Will Jane and Anne be able to save their marriages?
1. My Kinswoman

_Author's Note: This is my first published fan fiction so please be gentle! Check out my profile for polls on future chapters and my cast!_

_

* * *

_

Queen Anne was sat by the window in her private chambers, deeply absorbed in one of her new books which she easily translated from French to English in her head. The room was alive with activity, with her ladies doing all sorts of jobs from stoking the fire, to carrying about pots and plates, to airing out her gowns for later on in the evening. But she took little notice of them. When she read, it was as if she were in another world. It was only when one of her ladies came up to her and addressed her did she finally put her book down.

"Your Majesty, you have a visitor" Madge Sheldon announced.

"Who is it, Madge?" Anne asked, a little annoyed at her cousin for interrupting from a particularly interesting paragraph of her book. She marked the page carefully and placed it on the little table by her side, treating it with as much love and tenderness as she would with her own child.

"Lady Jane Seymour, Majesty"

"Jane Seymour?" Anne pondered for a moment. She knew she had heard the name somewhere before but she wasn't quite sure where. She nodded her head at Madge as a sign that she should let the woman in, whilst she wracked her brain for a face to go with the name. Then all of a sudden it came to her and the lady herself walked into the room and gave a deep curtsey. The woman was very delicate looking, being very slender and petite. The girl raised her head and stood up straight and Anne thought she was look at the face of an angel. She had milky white skin with big blue orbs for eyes and a mane of golden curls surrounding her heart shaped face. Yes, she definetely remembered her now.

"Cousin Jane" Anne greeted and went over to the woman to embrace her.

"Your Majesty" Jane replied in return, not sure how she should act. They had known each other almost all their lives, even if they hadn't seen each other for some time. But back then they were equal of sorts. There was no need for airs and graces between them, they were just young girls and shared the same great grandmother. But now dear cousin Nan was Queen of England. She could not address her by her Christian name. She had to show her respect. But showing her respect meant that she had to lose that familiar warmth that she had at genuinely being happy to see her older cousin. She did not even know if she should hug her cousin back. Was she allowed to touch the Queen's person? Luckily Anne's hug was only brief and she took a step back and looked over the young woman again.

"You have grown so much" she observed, "I do not think I have seen you since we were children"

"Yes, it has been a long time, Majesty. I think the last time we met was at your father's Christmastide feast in 1514 before you went back to France"

"Oh but of course, you do have a good memory. Well, what can I do for you cousin?" Anne asked as she sat herself down in one of her more comfortable chairs and indicated to Jane to do the same.

"I am to be married. I was hoping that you and the King would give us your blessings" Jane explained, getting straight to the point. She couldn't contain her smile of delight that she was finally getting married.

"Married? But I thought you were already married. To William Dormer?" Anne queried. Now that she remembered who she was, she remembered her father and Sir Francis Bryan mentioning to her like it was a juicy bit of gossip. In truth Anne wasn't really that bothered about the love life of a mere country girl and was having her own romances with the extremely handsome Henry Percy, her first true love.

"Alas we were betrothed but nothing came to fruitation. But I am betrothed again and this time it is a love match as well as a marriage of convenience" she smiled and Anne tried to fake a smile back at her. But deep down, Anne was jealous of the girl. It seemed that she had the life that she always wanted. Yes, she was the Queen of England and had the court and country at her feet, but she no longer felt loved by her husband, though others tried to tell her otherwise. These days she found herself dreaming more about her past loves and what her life would have been like if she had married Lord Percy or had let Thomas Wyatt court her like he had constantly pestered her to do.

"How lucky you are. It is a rare thing to find both" Anne mused and Jane looked at her cousin curiously. Why did she sound so sad? She was the Queen of England, with a husband who was King and completely adored her. He risked his immortal soul for their love. She only wished she could evoke such love from a man. However, she was content with her sweet and loving fiancee.

"Majesty?" she questioned and Anne came back to reality, shaking off her daydreams of Henry Percy and Thomas Wyatt, pushing them deep down into her subconscious and trying to forget what she could have had, instead of focusing on what she wanted at the moment. A son to secure her position and a loving husband.

"Nothing. So, who is the lucky man? Is he respectable? Because I will tell you now Jane, I will not have you marrying a nobody. I told Mary the same thing and look where she is now!" Anne warned. Jane had heard what had happened to her other Boleyn cousin. Pretty, flirty Mary, the life and soul of the party rumour had it. She had been one of those ladies that her mother warned her about, the sort that every parent fears their daughter becoming. A wanton whore who lived only for pleasure. Apparently she had an affair with the King before he married Anne. But soon she fell in love and married a commoner, and this seemed to anger her family more than her sinful youth. She pleaded for their mercy but instead they chose to exile her to the country. Poor Mary.

"He isn't Majesty, he is a noble. He is great friends with Francis Bryan, that is how I met him. His name is Lucas Burganey" Jane assured her and Anne was satisfied. She tried to recall the name Burganey.

"Hmm, the name sounds familiar. Well if he is good enough for Francis I am sure he will be suitable. I will petition a blessing to the King on your behalf" she informed her and Jane's face lit up with joy at the thought that she may get her wish to marry and receive the King's blessing upon them. She had dreamt of her wedding all her life and soon it was to come true.

"Thank you, Majesty. You are too kind" she gushed and flashed a genuinely warm smile to her cousin who returned it back to her. Her enemies said that she was a cruel and callous woman who only did kind things for her own benefit. What they didn't realise was that Anne was quite supportive and generous to those dear to her, and it didn't take much to befriend her. However, it also didn't take much to lose her friendship and she was slowly starting to realise that she was alienating herself from her supporters. She championed her family because she couldn't trust anyone else, but her enemies said she was nepotistic.

"In the mean time, what are you doing with your life? If you like I could find you a place at court. I've had to clear up my household a bit, first Mary and then a few other undesirables" she almost spat the word. That whore Eleanor Luke who thought she was so perfect, seducing the King and rubbing her favour in the Queen's face. Many a time she had the urge to slap the silly little cow but she restrained herself. She had class and dignity, and she went about getting rid of her in the right way. Well, the fairly right way. She hadn't become Queen of England by playing by the rules. She got Eleanor Luke to resign her position after brother George threatened to plant the Queen's royal jewels in her room. But at least she let her resign with dignity. She could have very well had a guard search her room and find them, and then had her locked up and made them throw away the key. She wasn't all bad!

"That would be wonderful. But only if your Majesty thinks I am fit enough to wait upon you" Jane insisted. Anne shook her head in dispair at her cousin's integrity.

"Of course. We are kin after all, we take care of our own. And I'm sure I can find a place for Lucas amongst Henry's men. Yes, we shall all have a jolly time. Bring Lucas to court tomorrow and I will introduce you both to the King and speak on your behalf" she informed, thinking that she wanted her family as close to her as possible. She needed more people in her faction and every courtier counted. Besides, she could reminisce with Jane and they would become good friends again. She knew Jane would be a lot of fun and would help her take her mind of her worries.

"Yes, your Majesty. Good day your Majesty" Jane curtsied after she rose up from her chair, and Anne nodded her head at her so that she was excused. Madge showed Jane to the exit and once the door was firmly closed behind her, she ran down the corridor to find her love and tell him the good news.

* * *

The next afternoon, Henry and Anne were sat on their thrones and accepting nobles back into court as well as discussing petitions. Although they were sat together, people observed their body language and whispered about goings on in their relationship. Anne was leaning on the arm rest of her throne closest to her husband. It seemed her whole body was positioned so that she could be as close to him as possible. Every now and then she would lay her hand upon his, but he would never take hold of it like he use to do in the beginning of their relationship. He seemed cold and distant, sitting straight and upright, paying little attention to her and focusing on the great many people approaching them. In fact, he paid more attention to his friends the Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon, who was standing behind his throne, than he had to Anne all week. She thought she would try her luck now.

"Sweetheart. Will you do me a great favour and approve the marriage of my kinsman and her betrothed?"

"Of course, my wife. Anything to make you happy" Henry told her, though he purposely failed to show her any of the affection and loving words that she lavished upon him. But she hadn't given up hope yet. There was still time to get pregnant. He was still visiting her bed, even if it was becoming scarcer and fewer in between. She turned to the herald at the door and nodded her head, a signal that he should bring forth her cousin.

"Lady Jane Seymour and Sir Lucas Burganey, Your Majesty" he shouted moments later, and in walked Jane and her fiancee. Anne took a good look at the man. He was quite tall and gangly, so much so that he had an endearing awkward aura about him, and although he was by no way conventionally attractive with his long face and equally long and slightly crooked nose, his quirky features made him quite appealing. The two of them came forward hand in hand and bowed to their King and Queen.

"Seymour? Is she related to John Seymour by any chance?" Henry asked after he beckoned Charles closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"Yes, she is his eldest daughter I believe" Charles informed him, and Henry found he already had great respect for the beautiful girl who was the daughter of a dear, old friend of his. He waved Charles back and studied the young couple for a moment, leaving the room in silence. Anne decided that it would be she who broke the silence, and she lent in towards her husband to inform him,

"This is my kinswoman"

"Come closer, child" he commanded her, and she looked nervously towards Lucas who indicated with his eyes for her to step forward. She obeyed him and stood at the bottom of the steps that led up to the King's throne, her cheeks glowing pink in her embarrassment and her eyes hovered down towards the floor, only occasionally flickering up towards the King as she was that nervous and awe struck. Henry found it rather endearing. "How is your father, Mistress Seymour?" he inquired.

"He is very well, your Majesty. He still speaks as highly of you as he did when we were children and he had fought by your side" Jane informed him, finally being brave enough to give him appropriate eye contact with her wide, blue eyes that captivated Henry instantly. He let out a little chuckle at her words as he fondly remembered his time with Sir John.

"Sir John fought beside me in France" he informed the rest of the courtiers who were listening keenly to what was being said, "He is a great man and an excellent swordsman. And who is the man that wishes to marry you?"

"Lucas Burganey, your Majesty" the man announced, taking a few steps forward though making sure he didn't go too far in case he angered the King. He already thought himself foolish for daring to speak to the King before he had spoken to him first. But the King seemed to like his boldness and did not take offence.

"And are you capable of providing for the fair lady?" he inquired in an almost father like manner.

"Yes, your Majesty. I have recently inherited my father's fortune" Lucas explained.

"Take care of her then Master Burganey, she is indeed a rare jewel of womanhood. You have my blessing" he bestowed upon them both, and both of the youth's face lit up in happiness as they finally received what they had wanted for so long. Now they could marry and be together for ever.

"Thank you, your Majesty" Lucas showed his gratitude, bowing down so low to the King that his nose almost touched the floor. Then he rose up just as swiftly with a silly grin on his face, spreading from ear to ear, and took hold of Jane's hand so that they could walk back into the crowd.

"God bless your Majesties" Jane announced and Henry smiled kindly at the girl as Anne took hold of his hand and squeezed it lovingly in thanks for the favour. As soon as Jane and Lucas had emersed themselves back into the crowd, Henry put his hand up to the herald in order to stop him from announcing any new visitors. He had had quite enough for one day. And he yanked his hand away from Anne's, who whilst hurt from this show of hostility put on a brave face and still kept on smiling to her people who were watching her every move. She couldn't show signs of weakness now.

Henry rose from his seat and summoned Brandon over as he walked to the side of the hall and made to dissapear into one of the smaller ajoining rooms so they could chat in private.

"Such a sweet little thing, it is a shame that she should be wasted on a fool like him" Henry observed and Brandon immediately knew who he was talking about. He had seen the way his King looked after the Seymour girl. It seemed half of the court noticed it too, though thankfully not the Queen or she would have flew into one of her infamous rages again. Perhaps a new mistress would be good for him. He hadn't seemed his usual self for a good couple of months now, and Charles had put this down to marital difficulties. He knew how fiery and stubborn the Tudors could be. After all he had married one himself. But he could also handle them and he knew that the Seymour girl would be a calming influence on Henry.

"Your Majesty is going to prevent the marriage?" Charles queried. He assumed that this was the case. He did the same against to the present queen, or as he liked to call her in private, 'the pretender queen' or even the 'Great Whore'. Yet he actually felt a little sorry for the young girl if Henry indeed was going to go through with this. She seemed sweet enough, as did her fiancee. But then again, bad things happen to good people, as Queen Catherine found out the hard way.

"No I could not do that. Break the poor little thing's heart and have that harpy nagging at me" he replied. He could imagine it now, _Why did you break off their engagement? You gave them your blessing! What made you change your mind? If you love me you will let them marry! Is it because you want her yourself?_ No, he would not put up with that. And besides, all he wanted was a bit of fun. No need to ruin the girl's life. Let her marry her fool and love her King. "But I would like to meet her in a more intimate setting, if you get my meaning Charles" he raised his eye brow suggestively.

"Your majesty is relentless" Brandon smirked and Henry burst out into hearty laughter as the two men slapped each other on the back.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you guys think? Please review, all feedback is welcome. Don't forget to check my profile and vote in the poll about how Henry should go about in his pursuit of Jane.


	2. The Conquering

_Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Don't forget to go to my profile page and vote on the poll for the next chapter :)_

* * *

It was evening time and the sky was a magnificent purple with pinholes of silver from where the stars sparkled through and a luminous full moon was shining down. But all of this was lost on the occupants of Hampton Court who were feasting in the hall with great merriment. At the back of the hall sat King Henry, looking grumpy like a spoilt child who wasn't getting it's own way, and beside him sat Queen Anne, who was putting on a brave face for her guests and acting as though she didn't have a care in the world. The court had eaten heartily and had just had finished their puddings and cakes, now awaiting this evening's entertainments. But what was it to be tonight?

"Excuse me a moment, husband" Anne begged as she rose from her seat, though she hovered on the spot until Henry nodded his head in approval of her request. He merely thought that she was going to refresh herself and had no idea about the surprise she had in store for him. She was always quietly plotting to regain his love and respect once more. She disappeared into the crowd and exited the hall via a secret side door that led into one of the King's private studies.

Henry was glad to have gotten rid of the crone for a time. He could not stand the sight of her and her false smiles, pretending that they were still in love when they both knew that any love they had for each other had fizzled out long ago. For ten minutes he forgot he was married and instead started to enjoy himself at his own party. He laughed with Brandon and scouted the hall looking at all the pretty women who smiled at him flirtatiously, inviting him over to do whatever he pleased with them. But the one woman he did want to woo was not there. _Poor Lady Jane, perhaps she is ill this evening. I must send her something to keep her in good cheer._

His attention was soon regained however when the main doors burst open.

"What is this?" Henry asked confused at the sight of a wooden structure designed in the shape of a castle being pulled through the hall before him on great wheels. The whole court sighed with great awe at the sight of the portable castle. Who ever had designed this had clearly worked hard day and night to produce such a wonderful piece of work. It looked like Master Holbein himself had designed it and had his best carpenters put to work on it. The structure was quite tall, with turrets and towers, and there were windows all around it in which masked feminine faces peered out at the courtiers below.

As the castle came to a halt, a gang of men erupted unexpectedly into the hall dressed in vibrant colours of violet, aquamarine and gold with turbans on their heads and their faces blackened to make them look like they had come from far and exotic lands where the sun had scorched their faces. They brandished wooden swords that were created with a curve in the blade to replicate those of the Turkish sultans and they stood guard around the perimeter of the castle, cackling wildly as they did so. Suddenly, a voice at the top of the castle shouted down towards Henry,

"Oh mighty King of England, rescue us from our plight and save us from these wicked heathens" the voice passionately proclaimed as good as any actor, and Henry instantly recognised that the voice belonged to his wife. So this was her little plan after all. Well, she would be in for a long wait. Although he usually loved playing in masquerade balls he had decided that he rather didn't like the ones which she created. And if she was to be his prize for partaking and rescuing the 'fair maiden', a thought which he scoffed at, he would rather just watch.

"Alas Madam, I have no armour to fight in" Henry shouted back up to Anne and was about to turn his head to speak to Brandon about her new attempts to bewitch him. But luck had gone against him.

"Oh Mighty King" a tall man dressed from head to toe in chain mail, his face hidden by a helmet, came forward and knelt down before him. Though his face was well hidden, there was no doubt that the voice was that of the Queen's brother, George. "Join us in storming the castle and saving the fair maidens. We have armour and weapons for you" George informed, holding forth a velvet cushion on which lay armour and a wooden sword. Henry considered it for a moment. Well, they had gone to a lot of effort and his people would want to see a performance. He couldn't leave them wanting now, could he?

"Well then, how can I refuse" he smiled, taking a large gulp of his wine and setting it back on to the table, smacking his lips together and then wiping his hand across his mouth as he rose from the table and snatched the chain mail, helmet and wooden sword from George Boleyn. It didn't take him long to change and when he had put on his helmet the courtiers applauded and cheered him. They all assembled around the entrance of the castle, designed to look like a drawbridge though in reality it was just a wooden plank suspended from a hole in the wall. Henry gave the command rather theatrically to storm the castle by waving his sword about in the air and gave out a mighty war cry.

The two sets of men began to dual in hand to hand combat. Henry was fairly certain he was fighting against young Thomas Culpepper, who was fast becoming a favourite in his own private retinue of men. He displayed his fine sword skills and impressed Henry even more, but he was no match for the King. At least that was what Henry thought when he managed to disarm him and left him cowering on the floor. It never crossed his mind that Culpepper might have lost on purpose. It was too much for his pride and ego to handle. Now that he had free access to the entrance, he jumped up on to the plank and ran inside the makeshift castle.

The inside of the castle was rather disappointing compared to the magnificence of the outside. A series of planks acting as a floor and ladders to ascend made it seem even more of a laboured chore to rescue his wife rather than the romantic adventure it was meant to be. By the time he made it to the third floor of the castle he was becoming a bit breathless. Although he was viewed as the perfect example of manhood, all this climbing was starting to get to him. He wasn't as young as he used to be, although it killed him to admit it.

As he came up the ladders however, he was met by a sight that cheered his spirits. Jane Seymour, or rather Jane Burganey now she was a married woman, was sitting prettily dressed in a fine pale pink gown and her face half covered with a beautiful silver mask, waiting for someone to rescue her. Henry could not help himself. She was a better sight for sore eyes than his wife was and he was sure she would make a far worthier prize for a King. Henry approached her and got down on one knee, bowing his head to her and taking hold of her hand as he proclaimed,

"Sweet lady, I have come to rescue you"

"I thank your brave knight for coming to my rescue" Jane replied to him, thinking it was rather sweet of the King to find her and offer to rescue her, but that was not how the game was to be played, "but the Queen is in more urgent need of rescuing. She sits in the Tower" she informed the King and Henry rolled his eyes at being reminded of his wife.

"But I cannot pass such a beautiful lady and leave her defenceless" Henry insisted, smiling broadly from ear to ear.

"I am sure another knight will find me soon enough" she smiled kindly. She was in fact waiting for her husband to come and rescue her. He was taking his sweet time in trying to find her, but no matter, he would come for her soon enough. Realising that he was beaten, Henry instead brought Jane's hand towards his lips and kissed it romantically as he bowed his head to her and carried on in his pursuit of the Queen. A pursuit he was doing against his will. He climbed up to more ladders before he found himself in the Tower which was an open platform with a little wooden balcony. And there sat on a little stool looking out over the hall, sat Anne, her dark hair long and flowing, her face hidden behind a bejewelled silver mask.

"Lady, you are saved" Henry informed his wife in quite a stiff and cold manner. But Anne was joyous.

"My brave, handsome knight" Anne grinned as she passionately embraced her husband, pulling the helmet from his head and revealing his overly ruddy cheeks. _I'm getting too old for this,_ Henry though sadly as Anne tried to press up against him and greet him with a kiss. But he turned his cheek away from her and merely took her hand and pulled her roughly down the ladders and across the planks that acted as floors.

It was just as Henry and Anne were walking towards where Jane was sat that another knight appeared, creeping slowly up the ladders with half of his armour already removed.

"My Lady" the man greeted as he finally made it up on to the plank of wood, and Jane couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her husband, all sweaty and dishevelled after trying to conquer the makeshift castle. Lucas finally made it up the ladder but before he could say anything to her Jane jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around him lovingly and planted a kiss on his cheek. Henry felt his blood boil at the sight of Jane being so intimate with another man. He had dreamed about her for weeks on end and had pictured himself embracing her as sweetly as she was embracing Master Burganey. Anne too was becoming a little annoyed at the sight of 'love's young dream' as they were often referred as. She was jealous of the affection they showed each other and how her husband had not showed her such love since they too were newly weds. Well she was going to put a stop to this sickening romance.

"Jane, come! The dance!" Anne commanded, grabbing hold of Jane's hand as she and Henry walked, or rather stormed past them, and she yanked Jane along with her. Jane managed to grab hold of Lucas' hand in the same manner and together the four descended from the castle hand in hand, looking almost like a human chain. There was great cheering as the King and Queen descended from the castle, and a great round of applause as they took their places on the floor readying themselves for the ensuing dance, surrounded by the other participants.

The music began and the dance ensued. All those taking part in it played their part very well, resulting in a beautiful performance that Anne had choreographed herself. Anne was having a wonderful time, she was always in her element when she was dancing. She was a tall, elegant figure and her dark hair swayed in an almost seductive fashion as she danced, making her look even more sultry and exotic compared to the other women. Mark Smeaton and Henry Norris couldn't take their eyes of their mistress, who was smiling widely and giggling as she spun around with her husband. But she was totally unaware that Henry was barely paying any attention to her. He had his eyes firmly planted on Jane and Lucas, who were dancing next to them. _They _couldn't take their eyes of each other and they too were all smiles and giggles. _Oh to be young again!_

But Henry was not a man to wallow in self pity. If he wanted something, he usually got it, and at this very moment in time he wanted Jane. And he had a plan. As soon as the dance was over, Anne fell into a graceful curtsey at his feet but Henry returned it with only a small bow from the head, and excused himself to go over and talk to Charles Brandon. Anne's cheeks turned a bright scarlet at the humiliation she felt at being abandoned in public, and as she rose she noticed a few people smirking at her in satisfaction. The Aragonese Faction were eagerly awaiting her downfall.

"Charles, cover for me" Henry winked and Charles gave a chuckle as he watched his King pull down the visor of his newly acquired helmet and ran amongst the dancing women in search of his fair maid. It would be a fairly easy kidnapping, the dance they were performing at the moment was one where the lady would change partners several times before returning to her first. He simply just jumped in to the dance at the first sign of the swapping of partners and found himself dancing with Lady Sheldon, leaving Sir Henry Norris standing awkwardly with no partner to dance with. Madge looked at him with her big dimpled face and vivacious smile that always won him over. _But not tonight, my dear Madge_, he thought, tempting though she was ... the men moved a place to the left and he now found himself dancing with Lady Rochford, who looked as miserable as ever, that was until she realised that she was dancing with the King and she had the good sense to pretend she didn't know who he was. She forced a smile and danced amiably enough with him, but Henry's eyes were still focused on the prize... Another swap to the left and at long last he was dancing with his beloved Jane!

It didn't take long to set his plan into motion. After the formal bow and curtsy, they twirled around each other, took each other by the hand and took a turn around the hall. But instead of going all the way around the hall like they were supposed to, Henry instead kept going for the entrance and when they were close to the door, he made a run for it with Jane's hand still within his, and disappeared into the corridor, taking refuge in an arched alcove where he sat them both down. He removed his mask.

"Your Majesty, you startled me" Jane laughed a little, feigning alarm by pressing her hand to her heart and playing along with the King's little game, whatever that might be. She was truly naive to his intentions.

"You do not need to fear me, Jane" Henry told her gently, taking the hand that had been resting against her chest and kissing it tenderly as though they were already lovers. Jane was a little confused at the King's peculiar behaviour, and she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"We should be getting back, the others will be wondering where we are" she informed him, rising up from the cold, stone seat but Henry immediately grabbed her arm and held her back. Jane knew there was no way she could break his powerful hold and so sat back down once more.

"Does my presence offend you?" he genuinely asked.

"Of course not, Majesty. But my husband may think I have ran off with another man" she chuckled to herself at the thought of Lucas' face once he realised that she had gone.

"Well let's make his thoughts come true. Will you come with me?" he offered and Jane giggled at the thought, thinking he was just jesting. But after she looked up at his face and saw how serious he was, she became a little anxious.

"Majesty?" she questioned with doe like eyes.

"Spend the night with me, Jane" he begged her, hoping above all hope that she would take him up on his offer. She was so beautiful and sweet, all he wanted to do was possess her very being. But Jane was outraged at such an offer. Yet how could she reject his offer without wounding his ego?

"Your Majesty, I am a married woman" She began, hoping this mere little fact would save her from this awkward situation. But no such luck. Instead Henry let out a little laugh as he replied,

"And I am a married man" and he expected Jane to laugh with him, but she didn't find it very funny at all. She had to think quick on her feet.

"It would not be right, your Majesty. I am but a newly wed and I am kin to your wife. I am sure there are far worthier ladies than I who you can pursue" she suggested, hoping that he would take the hint. But now Henry's face was starting to turn red in anger and she was she was becoming a little frightened of him.

"But I do not want another. I want you and your sweet and gentle ways" he insisted in a very sincere and romantic tone, so much so that Jane was starting to feel guilty that she had to reject him, "Do you not love your King?"

"Of course I love you, as any subject should love their King. But I am **in **love with my husband, your Majesty" she gently explained. But Henry still would not give up.

"Do you not think I am handsome?" he teased once more though in actually fact he was beginning to feel that he had been wrong in trying to seduce Jane. What if she did not possess the same feelings he had for her? _Could that be possible? Of course not, I am the King of England, she is probably just shy and feels unworthy. Perhaps I should take a gentler approach with her. She is a true and honourable lady, not a common harlot like Mary Boleyn or her damned sister!_

"You are the most handsome man in the Kingdom" Jane tried to flatter him. No doubt about it that he was extremely handsome. Apparently when he was a young man just come to the throne he was one of the most handsome men in all of Europe. But everyone has their own opinions of what it is handsome and to her the most handsome man in the Kingdom was her husband, who she loved very much. No one could compare to him.

"And do you think me a good King and a just, honourable man?"

"You are the perfect specimen of manhood, majesty" she complimented sweetly.

"Then let me prove how honourable I can be. I will love you not for your body but for your purity of soul and your kind heart" he proclaimed. He had never met a woman so dignified and chaste and good before in his life. He had to possess her, but it would be in the most dignified way possible. There's would be an affair of the heart, not of the body

"Sweet and gentle lady, will you let me serve and worship you as Lancelot served and worshipped Guinevere? Please say it's so" he asked, and Jane looked a little shock by what the King was asking of her. She was surprised that the King had such feelings for her in the first place, but the fact that he did not want to act upon his lust and treat her respectfully, well it was endearing. _Perhaps he is in love with me after all, _she thought, _or is he playing a part until you feel obliged to give into his advances due to his generosity? _Either way, she could not just say no to the King of England, she had her family to consider. She did not want her husband and brothers to suffer because she refused to allow the King to serve her.

"Yes" she simply replied with a smile, and Henry, who was ecstatic that she had accepted his proposal, took her hand and kissed it passionately once more. But Jane knew this was only going to lead to trouble and end in hurt and heartbreak for everyone involved.


End file.
